Tokyo Snow
by angyl1069
Summary: Christmas Eve, snow, Tokyo and lovers in a bit of seasonal fluff.


Note: This story is the anime version of Shuichi--a little bit of a ditz but entirely loveable. I hope to write a more realistic fic in the near future--this was just what the season inspired me to write.  
Jpop means Japanese pop.

Tokyo Snow Angyl December 2004

Disclaimer: Gravitation is owned and written by Maki Murakami and translated by Tokyo Pop.

"Taidaima, Yuki!" Shuichi Shindou, the amethyst-eyed, pink-haired jpop dynamo and lead singer of the hot new band Bad Luck belted out as he threw open the front door to the home he shared with the love of his life, ice cold blond-haired, amber-eyed Yuki Eiri, the famous and ultra cool Japanese romance novelist. He'd run all the way home from work just to be with his Yuki on Christmas Eve and was soaked from head to toe as a result.

Slipping his feet out of his shoes by the front door, Shuichi was grateful that he'd remembered to leave his slippers by the door instead of in the bedroom under the bed where they usually ended up. Quickly peeling off his soggy socks, Shuichi slipped into the pair of fluffy Kumagarou bunny slippers, sighing as his wet and nearly frozen toes, thanks to a freak snowstorm that was even now blanketing Tokyo under its white mantle, finally began to defrost.

The last time it had snowed was in 2002, and that had delayed flights, slowed the bullet train and caused an amazing amount of chaos. But it had been incredibly pretty. And now it was snowing again just in time for Christmas.

"Yuki? Hey Yuki, I'm hoooome!" the singer trilled as he shuffled into the kitchen and turned on the kettle before heading into Yuki's 'inner sanctum', his study, in order to snap the grumpy writer out of his work fugue so that he could have some quality cuddle time. Bouncing into the room, he was greeted by a room filled with the blue haze of smoke and the clacking of keys as his lover sat hard at work pounding out his latest book for the love-deprived masses.

"Yuuuki, didja miss me?" Shuichi laughed, wrapping ice-cold hands around the blond's waist, warming them against the hot flesh of Yuki's stomach.

"Gah, Baka!" Eiri shouted, jerking away from the frostbitten digits that snapped him out of his imagination and slammed him firmly back into the here and now thanks to the icicle he reluctantly referred to as his koi.

Shu giggled and clung limpet-like to the grouchy older man as Yuki tried unsuccessfully to dodge icy fingers by pushing away from his desk and therefore nearly running over Shuichi. "But I want to be with Yuki!" he chirped, not letting go of his lover but rotating around him so that he could straddle Yuki's lap, which he did with a sexy shimmy of his coltish little body.

"Brat, you live with me; what the hell are you talking about?" Eiri grumbled but nevertheless looped his arms around Shu's back and drew the younger man forward for a lingering kiss. He might never say it, but he really did love the idiot. No one else would put up with him when he was pissy or bring him out of his black moods better than the pink-haired sprite that had invaded his life with no regard to what Eiri himself wanted.

"I wanna cuddle," Shuichi purred, snuggling into Yuki's lap. "It's Christmas Eve, and it's snowing. The perfect sort of night to be with the one I love."

"Why do I put up with you, again?" Yuki groused without heat.

"Because Yuki luuuuvs me!" Shuichi sing-songed, rocking slightly on the older man's lap and pulling a groan from Yuki's lips. "And he wants to do naughty things to me, I can tell," the pink-haired teen giggled wickedly, feeling the proof of Yuki's interest pressed against him.

"I always want to do naughty things to you, Shu-han," Eiri whispered seductively, lips trailing wetly down the column of Shuichi's throat. "Even if you really sucked in bed the first few months we were together."

"Well, of course I did!" Shuichi retorted indignantly. "I was a virgin when I met you, Eiri; I didn't have a clue. So in a way it's your fault I sucked so badly; you didn't teach me as well as you could have."

"What?" Eiri's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was the first time that Shuichi had ever dared to suggest that his tutelage had been anything less than perfect. "Care to rephrase that, brat?" he growled in mock menace.

"Nope, not at all," Shuichi beamed, wriggling off of Yuki's lap, snickering at the stunned look on his lover's face. "I'm going to watch some TV; have fun writing!" the teen said blithely as he headed out to pour his tea and settle down to wait for Yuki to come out and prove his accusations wrong. Sometimes it really paid to have people believe you were fluff brained; they never suspected that you were manipulating them until it was too late.

Humming his latest tune, a song about icy hearts melting in the heat of summery love, Shuichi shuffled into the kitchen, poured heated water over his tea leaves, strained them and took the oversized mug into the living room. Instead of snapping on the TV, Shu instead turned on the stereo, selecting a radio channel that was playing soft and soulful Christmas music.

Turning off all the lights but those that twinkled and danced on the tree which he'd surprised Yuki with two weeks ago, as a fait acompli, Shu wandered over to the sliding glass doors and watched the snow fall, like angels' feathers, from the sky, blanketing Tokyo in heavenly white. "Beautiful," he murmured, pressing his free hand against the cold glass, the heat of his skin causing foggy patches to radiate out from around it. There was something almost... holy... about the quiet of this Christmas Eve, a hushed sort of reverence that brought with it a compelling urge to be with those you cherished most in your life. Like his Eiri, Shuichi thought with a soft smile, using the author's given name in the privacy of his own mind though out of habit he still tended to call him Yuki out loud.

"I prefer the spring, when the sakura blossoms bloom," Eiri murmured, coming up behind Shuichi and wrapping his arms around him. "They remind me of you, pink, genki and full of life. They make you happy when you look at them, like you make me happy just by being in my life."

"Awwwh, Yuki, so romantic!" Shu cooed, resting his head on Eiri's chest and looking up at the blond with adoring eyes.

"Shut up," Eiri replied mildly. "Don't get used to it; it's an aberration of character for me to be like this, so take advantage of it while you can." Reaching out with long, elegant fingers, Yuki plucked the cup from Shuichi's hand and placed it on the doorsill before turning Shu around in his arms.

"I believe you said something about my teaching style being less than impressive?" the blond continued with the cocking of an eyebrow. "I think I need to correct your misconception. The dye you use to go pink has obviously seeped into your brain and caused you to forget just how good I am."

"Well, I don't really know how good you are, do I?" Shu responded with a wide-eyed and innocent look. "After all, I've only ever been with you, so I've got no other lovers to compare you to. Maybe I should go out and get one--just so I do know that you're the best I've ever had."

Eiri let out a wordless snarl and pinned his lover against the cold glass of the door, lifting him so that Shuichi's mouth was level with his. "Like hell you will; you're mine, Shindou, and you'd damned well better get that through your fluff brain, or there's gonna be hell to pay, got it?" the blonde growled, livid with jealousy, before sealing off any reply that Shuichi might have made with a hungry kiss.

Mmmm, Shu thought to himself, I love it when Yuki gets all possessive like this. Good things always happen to me.

Squirming against Yuki, Shuichi wrapped his arms around the older man's neck while his legs twined around his waist, pressing their erections together through the cloth of their pants. Moaning, Shu became soft and pliant, giving in to Yuki immediately.

"Much better," Eiri told him, breaking off the kiss to praise the teen for his compliance.

"Remember that concert at Zepp Tokyo when you screamed out, 'Yuki is mine'? Well, it cuts both ways, brat. If I'm yours, then you're mine. Get used to it."

Releasing Shuichi, Eiri gave his lover a stern look. "Don't move other than to strip. I'll be right back." Moving quickly, Yuki went into the bedroom and grabbed the lube and a couple of pillows. As he passed the hall closet, he took out one of the rolled up guest futons that were stored there for when more than one guest decided to sleep over.

When he came back into the living room, Eiri paused for long moments, drinking in the sight of Shu, naked and waiting for him with a shy blush covering his cheeks. It didn't matter how often they made love or how daring they got, Shu would always be just a little bit shy, almost virginal until Eiri made him forget to be so timid.

Eiri unrolled the futon next to the window, where they could see the snow fall and the lights twinkle. Letting the pillows and lube fall, Eiri quickly took off his clothes and lay down, reaching a hand out for Shuichi. "Come here," he commanded quietly.

Complying eagerly, Shu knelt between Yuki's legs and lay on top of his lover, wriggling like a happy little puppy.

"Stop that!" Yuki's hands clamped down on Shu's hips, holding him still. "You do that and this is over before it starts, baka."

"But I wanna...." Shu trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

Eiri chuckled. "You wanna what?" Shuichi's blush deepened, and the blond man smirked wickedly. "You wanna come, Shu-han? Is that is?"

Shu's hand quickly covered Yuki's mouth, his blush turning a fiery red. "Yuuuki," the teen whined. "Don't say things like that."

"How about I tell you that I want to fuck you, I want to bury myself in your body and get lost in it, that I want to do every naughty thing your overactive imagination can come up with and then some?" Eiri teased, rolling them over so that Shuichi was pinned beneath him. "You know, if your face gets any redder, you might explode," he said conversationally as he watched the blush travel down Shu's neck and across his chest. "You're being cute. You know what happens to you when you do that."

Shu mumbled something unintelligible into Yuki's neck, hiding his embarrassment. Nipping at Yuki in retaliation, he grinned as the blond gasped and drew back but let out a yelp of his own when his ass was swatted hard in immediate retribution. "Hey, you're the one who was saying those naughty things, not me," the pop singer pouted, looking up at his lover with rapidly filling eyes.

"But you like it when I talk dirty. You like it even more when I do dirty things to you," Eiri purred, bending to nibble his way down Shu's neck, teasing the places that he knew would have the teen squirming in delight. "You like it when I'm a bad man who does bad things to you, admit it, Shu-han."

"Eirrrri," the pink-haired sprite whined, arching his neck and his body, begging for him. "Don't be so mean and tease me like that."

"You like me when I'm this kind of mean," Eiri rejoined but nonetheless moved lower, ending one torment only to begin another in its place, this time lashing one of Shu's nipples with his tongue while the other was gently stroked by sure fingers. Shuichi's soft moan was the only affirmation the writer needed that he was dead on the mark with his assessment. Feathering a hand down Shu's side, Eiri wrapped it around the petite pink-haired man's cock, stroking it lightly, just enough to tease.

"Yuuuuuuki!" the singer mewled hungrily, his head tossing from side to side as he nibbled and sucked on his lower lip, hands fisted above his head as he struggled not to yank his lover into the position he wanted him. "You keep doing that and I'm gonna come all over you and make a mess!" Shu threatened.

"My skin has been feeling kind of dry lately; it might lubricate it a bit," Yuki replied blandly, chuckling at the disgusted moue that appeared on his lover's face. "What, you're the one who started this line of thought. Guess that means I need to keep your mouth shut then." And with that Eiri sealed his lips over Shu's again, kissing the teen hungrily.

Eiri let go of Shu's cock and, fumbling slightly with desire, opened the gel tube, squirting some into the palm of his hand to warm it up. When it reached body temperature, he swirled a finger through it and, bringing Shu's legs up to rest on his shoulders, gently inserted into his lover's anus.

Shu moaned quietly, his body relaxing slowly as he got used to the intrusion once more. Violet-blue eyes locked onto amber, and he watched the look of extreme concentration spread on Yuki's face, touched at how much his lover took care of him, especially in this, making sure that there was no pain, only pleasure.

Slowly but surely more fingers and more lubrication were added, the breathy moans and quiet mewls of pleasure drowning out the carols playing in the background, until Shuichi was at last ready to take Eiri into him.

Sealing his lips over Shu's and guiding his cock into place, Eiri slid home, swallowing the younger man's gasp of pleasure and giving Shu his own in return.

"Eiri," Shuichi moaned when his lips were freed at last. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Shuichi's legs unwound from Yuki's shoulders and slid down to settle around the older man's hips. Eyes twinkling and a preemptive blush spreading, he looked boldly up at Yuki. "Fuck me, Yuki. I want you to fuck me."

"Oooh, now who's using naughty words!" Eiri chuckled, one hand coming to brace Shu's hip and the other wrapping around the pink-haired man's cock once more. "I'm going to have to punish you for that, I think." And with that he began to thrust in and out of Shu's body.

Once more only the sounds of their lovemaking filled the air, punctuated by the quiet carols and the overall stillness of the night. Flesh slapped against flesh, and soon Shuichi wasn't able to keep quiet any longer. The singer became increasingly vocal as his passion rose while Eiri became quieter and quieter until, with a high-pitched whine, Shu came, covering his stomach and Eiri's hand with his come.

An almost inaudible groan was given in counterpoint as Eiri reached his own orgasm after a handful of sharp strokes into Shuichi's convulsing body. Slowly lowering himself on shaking arms, Eiri sighed contentedly when he was at last body to body with his koi. "Well, Shu-han?" he asked after an indeterminate time of just lying there and soaking up the peace of post-coital bliss with his Shu in his arms. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

"Again?" Shuichi asked, looking up with eyes that would convince any mother of complete innocence and purity.

Eiri laughed softly and rolled them over so that Shu was on top. Reaching up with a long arm, he snagged the blanket that was resting on the end of the couch and tugged it over them. "Again and again and again," he promised his lover. "A life time of again, Shu-han."

"Eiri!" Shuichi's eyes danced with happiness as he looked up at his lover. "I love you, Eiri!"

"Same here, baka. Merry Christmas, Shu."

"Merry Christmas, Eiri!" Shuichi replied, snuggling onto Yuki's chest and angling his head so he could look out the window to watch the Tokyo snow.

End

Translation index:

Taidaima--I'm home!  
Koi(Koibito)--lover, sweetheart Baka--idiot, fool -han--what you call your fiancée, significant other--general concept is that you're calling this person your other half.  
Sakura--cherry Genki--hyper/happy 


End file.
